I want to taste you
by xDarkLemonx
Summary: L always liked eating, as we all know. Light never ate that much. But one day Light can’t control himself anymore, and tastes what he want’s to taste. But what does he want to taste? LightxL don’t like, don’t read.


**Summary: L always liked eating, as we all know. Light never ate that much. But one day Light can't control himself anymore, and tastes what he want's to taste. But what does he want to taste? LightxL don't like, don't read.**

**Okay, this is my second Fan fiction, but first Death Note. Pardon my English, I'm not good at it. The idea… popped in my head when I was eating ice cream while watching the rain. Oh, rainy days, exposing what we did do and what we didn't do, always making the sky darken and…. AHEM. Ignore my randomness, Ahahahaha… Ehe.**

**So anyway, Death Note does not belong to me, though I wish it did. Ah, Light, who knows what I would do to you if we were alone… Uhm.. Read on! Oh and forgive me if the characters seem a little OOC!!**

**I want to taste you**

L examined his chocolate cake for a minute. He lifted his fork in that unusual way he always lifts things, and poked the cake. He blinked once and then lifted the fork yet again. A small chocolate piece hanged loosely on the fork. L opened his mouth, and put the piece in it. He closed his mouth and chewed.

Light examined it all, intrigued. He was, like every other day, helping L and the others with the Kira case.

Matsuda, Light's dad and the others were busy looking through some papers.

" Matsuda, stop talking about Amane-san," Aizawa's voice echoed.

" Ah, but Misa-misa made a GREAT commercial, you should see it. It was all like sparkling, and then she popped up and tried a lipstick on, and…," Matsuda blabbered on, until Aizawa hit him.

L finished the cake, and took a bowl of ice cream. He put his index finger in it, and licked the ice cream of the finger. Light couldn't bear it. He wanted to lick the ice cream too. But what was most annoying was, that he in fact didn't want to lick it, because it was ice cream. No, there was another reason. It pissed Light off. Yes, he wanted to lick it, because…

" Light-kun, is something bothering you?" Light flinched at L's sudden talking. He had to think for a while, and then turned to face L with a false smile - Though he was so good at smiling falsely, so no one ever noticed it was false.

" What makes you think so, Ryuuzaki?" He said with the innocent voice. L looked at the wall, as if he found something interesting there. But Light knew, he was thinking.

" Is that so?" L said at last. He suddenly smiled teasingly at Light, and put his finger yet again in the bowl of ice cream. He licked it slowly off his finger, and Light felt his face getting warm. He had this terrible temptation to lick it off himself. He always had these temptations to taste what L was eating. He wanted to taste, not only the food, but…

Light turned his head away, facing the computers in front of him.

" I see no meaning in this pointless conversation. Now let's focus on Kira," Light said blankly, avoiding L's amused smile. L turned around too, a long silence occurred.

" Even if you say that, Light-kun…" Light rolled his eyes to show L, he was listening. L stood up, and Light turned around yet again, to face L. This was getting strange. Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa and Soichiro stared at them, not knowing what the hell this conversation actually was about. Matsuda was fearing, they would fight again, like last time. Light was looking rather nervous, a state they didn't see very often, and L was looking rather amused.

L took a few steps towards Light, and stopped after a while. He turned his head around, and looked with his emo way at the others.

" Light-kun and I will have a conversation in private. Turn off the surveillance camera's," L grabbed Light's arm before he finished the sentence, and dragged him up the stairs. Light was trying to object, but he gave up after a while. The others stood and stared for awhile. After a couple seconds, Mogi shook his head, and clicked on the button to shut off the surveillance camera's. Matsuda pouted.

" Can't we take a little sneak peak? They won't notice," he said, and smiled sheepishly. Aizawa barked at him:

" If L…uh.. Ryuuzaki want to talk to Light in private, so will be!"

" AAAW, but just a _little _peak, that…" Matsuda didn't finish the sentence. Aizawa's glare was too dangerous.

L had taken his bowl with him.

L shoved Light into one of the many rooms, and shut the door.

" Ryuuzaki, what is the meaning of this? I've told you many times, I'm not Kira.."

" Light-kun, I believe you're holding back," L said bluntly. Light flinched. Did L find out? Does he know? Light was sweating.

" Uhm, Ryuuzaki… What are you talking about?"

L smirked and looked into Light's eyes.

" You see… Every time I'm eating, I notice you're staring at me with a look you else never have, and I think it's because…" L stopped for a second, only to make it more dramatic for Light. Light knew this day would come once, when L would notice. Damn it.

"… You want to eat it too, right?" L finished. Light looked up.

" Well… Yes, you could say that… But it's not because…" That's right. It was now or never, Light wanted to confess. There was no point in hiding it.

L put his finger in the bowl of ice cream, and put his finger in Light's mouth. Light was startled at first, but then he sucked the ice cream. L took his finger back, and smiled yet again. Many smiles today.

" See, food isn't that dangerous. Next time, just say if you want some, too," L said. Light wanted more. He wanted more. But not the ice cream. Yes… He wanted…" Ryuuzaki…" Light didn't say more, but kissed him. The kiss was rather clumsy at the beginning, but then he got more into it. His lips were pressed hard against L's lips. The taste of L… How he always had wanted this taste, how he always had wanted to taste L. He wanted L.

Ice cream, strawberries, chocolate, candy, melon, sweets. L's taste was sweet, like Light had imagined.

Light let go off L, and looked into L's eyes. They were full of wonder and surprise.

" Light-kun, that…" L's voice was no more calm and collected. Light cleared his throat, and looked at L yet again, with more confidence in his eyes.

" I want to taste you, Ryuuzaki… That's what I want!"

L smiled, and nodded.

" That's what I thought, Light-kun," Light looked questioning at L. L put his finger in the ice cream, and licked it off.

" When it comes to acting calm about love, you're a sucker," Light laughed, and kissed L yet again. He looked down at the bowl.

The bowl was empty, nothing put finger marks from L was there.

Meanwhile Matsuda was trying to turn on the camera's but Aizawa tied him to a table.

God, sorry if it's so lame, but that's how I am. Please R and R 3

Now I'll go and eat my cookies… GAAAAH, THEY'RE GONE!!! *Transforming into beast mode* _GUAAARGH, COOOKIIIEEES~_


End file.
